100 MOST Random Ways to Be Predictable
Note: This list is incomplete. The''' 100 LEAST Random Ways to Be Random''' are the laziest excuses for randomness. This list includes many totally un''random things that would make you a normal person. If you want to be random, go here. Abu Dhabi for your health!!! 104: Lick your elbows. Who gives a turd that you can lick your elbows? Certainly not random people. ''We can trip up staircases. That takes talent, you know. 103: Watch Ben 10. That show isn't very random. It doesn't matter whether or not you think it's awesome. The point is, it's not random. 102: Eat toast. Eating toast is about as random as looking at a pickle jar. Everyone eats toast. Random people actually write long stories about talking toast. 101: Write "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" every time something is random. If you do that, you won't be able to tell whether or not something is random or funny. 100: Win a Darwin Award. Winning a Darwin Award doesn't make you a random person. It makes you an idiot. 99: Post LOLcats all over your profile. LOLcats are hilarious. They are the weirdest form of comedy in the entire history of the internet. Except for maybe Fred. But that doesn't make them random. At least, not all of them (Invisible Cheeseburger, anyone?). 98: Eat pickles every day, all the time. Writing and talking about pickles all the time: random. Eating pickles all the time: not so much. 97: Complaining about normal people. Normal people aren't cool. So why would you complain about them? Name calling is okay (to an extent), but no need to complain! 96: Becoming an admin on Randomness Wiki. If you're an admin on this wiki, we praise your work. If you're an admin on that wiki, go bleep yourself. 95: Not wearing any clean clothes. Randomness isn't about being filthy. It's about the unexpected. The only thing unexpected about that is what dirty clothes you wear. And the knock-out of those reeking clothes! Yuk! 94: Spam spam spammity spam spam. Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam Don't spam! Kind of annoying, don't you think? 93: Singing along at the opera. Thegaro! Thegaro! THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Stick with Kanye West and please get some tissues for our bleeding ear drums. 92: Pokemon/Sonic They are not random.They are as random as...something that's not rnaomd in any way shape or form.So if your become obsessed with it and that's all you post,that's YOUR problem. 91: Watch/Read an ad Ads aren't random. They're a way to trick you into buying something you don't need. 90: Try not to think about giving Gretchen Krispy kravings Not a good idea. Not even a LANDOMM! idea. 89: Being Mean BEING MEAN ISN'T RANDOM! Being random is shouting RAWRASOUR at people, not shouting SHUT UP to people. With the exception of WRITING about being mean, like killing people when they say "Sealz!" Yeah... 88: Swear like the cool kids Randomly swearing isn't cool or random. You won't just become cool. Category:Ways to Be Random Pages Category:Pickles Category:Dr. Whatchamacallit's Pages Category:Random Works! Category:Dumb stuff Category:Doofenshmirtz Category:Sonic Category:Drinks Category:Weegee! Category:Star Fox Category:Videos Category:Barf! Category:Donald Duck Category:Waffles Category:For Teh Lulz Category:E.T. Category:Video Games Category:Stuff That Has Nothing to do With Cave Story Category:Epic Battles Category:Epic